


To The End (of the World)

by WrongfullyRight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Rejuvenation
Genre: F/F, and appereances, i avoided any form of physical descriptions and focused on the emotions, idk - Freeform, with how the lore has the mc take on different identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongfullyRight/pseuds/WrongfullyRight
Summary: Blacksteeple was the turning point for most of their lives.A re-telling of what happened in-game.





	To The End (of the World)

She hated it when Neved had the gall to comment about her silence. His face wasn’t forgettable, after all. He was there when they took her mother away along with the rest of the passengers on the S.S Oceana. If that wasn’t an omen as to what was to come, Alice didn’t really know what to call that encounter. Traumatising? Perhaps.

When she finally started her Pokemon journey, albeit dragged into the lab and into some sewers without much consent, it wasn’t until she met a Melia and her group of friends that things started to feel just a bit better. The numbness she felt was starting to fade and Alice was spending less time in a daze. The days continued to pass until word about what exactly happened to the S.S Oceana caught wind. It was back to square one again at that point.

There wasn’t a day where people on the streets gossiped about such a tragedy, some were filled with the grief of losing their loved ones, but others were just mortified at how easily that heist had happened. No one knew the fate of what happened to those people, and before Alice had the chance to pursue the issue, she got wrapped up with more of Team Xen’s plans.

So far, she had lost two people in her lives from the very moment she stepped into the region. If only she hadn’t agreed to come to Aevium, this could have all be avoided. Or so, that’s what Alice thinks. It wasn’t until recently that she realises that perhaps fate had a part to play in this. It was fate that she found the Piano Girl again while escaping from her cell.

It was fate that she could find her mother alive and well again.

It was also fate that took her Mother away for good.

Something inside of her snapped, and suddenly Alice couldn’t feel a thing anymore. She barely registered the fact that Madame X was still in front of her — sword poised and ready to take her life as intended. Her eyes were too busy trained on how Nancy’s body was twisted, almost like a ragdoll on the ground behind Madame X.

She resented the fact that none of the people around her could move to do anything to help. All they did was to stand still, completely paralysed with fear. Oh, how she wished these “Gym Leaders” could’ve done something when she was the one who went up against the unholy being that was under Madame X’s control.

Maybe then, her mother wouldn’t have died such a disgraceful death.

Alice didn’t bother to look up when she hears Emma’s voice all out to Madame X. She could hear the fear behind the words, challenging the leader of Team Xen’s power. Unfortunately, that was all she could remember other than the fact that she was dragged off to the ship. Alice continued to stare into those lifeless eyes that belonged to her mother.

* * *

 

The days that passed were a blur. All Alice did was space out and choke up occasionally. The shock had finally worn off and everything that had stockpiled from the previous month had finally taken its toll. She could no longer stomach whatever that was happening around her. The feeling of anger and resentment swallowed her whole, suffocated her entire being into an empty shell. It got worse when Augustus sent her the Mawile. Her mothers’.

The Mawile cooed gently when Alice released her from the Pokeball, as if sensing the grief that Alice was going through. It was nice to not be alone, even though Alice had subjected herself to isolation by locking herself in her room.

“…You’re sad too, aren’t you?”

The Mawile nodded her head.

“I am too. I don’t know what to do.”

Now that she thought about it, she never really got the chance to respond to what her Mother said to her before they parted ways.

_I love you too._

Alice blinked harshly in an attempt to stop the tears from falling. She didn’t want to do this again.

Mawile cooed yet again and shifted closer to her to give her a hug. The Pokemon was small, so it only really hugged Alice’s arm as she continued to sob pathetically. She was sad for so many reasons, she couldn’t remember her past at all. Not even her childhood days. All that she knew was that she had a mother that greatly cared for her in whatever way she could. Her heart ached the more she realised that there wasn’t much of her mother to remember.

And just like that, another day passed by.

It wasn’t until Adam had come to get her out of her room that she actually did. She listened to his empty promises and apologies in silence, only giving the occasional nod as she’s wont to do, just so he didn’t suspect that things were off. Although, he never came off as the type of person who would think so deeply into things. Perhaps her feigned responses weren’t even needed.

Melia was a little hard to talk to.

So much about the girl had changed since they last saw each other, and while Alice was glad that Melia was indeed alive and well, this just wasn’t the same Melia she knew back then.

She looked a lot older as well, for some odd reason.

“…Alice.”

“Huh? Sorry, I spaced out for a second there.”

Melia’s eyebrows furrowed for a second, but she quickly resumed her now serious demeanour.

“I said you’ve gotten stronger since we last met.”

“No, I haven’t.” Bitter words escaped Alice’s mouth a little too harshly, “I couldn’t win when it mattered.”

The self-pity that she wallowed herself in was neither healthy for herself or the people around her; Alice knew that well.

“You still fought.”

Alice heard footsteps approach her and she quickly shifted her gaze back up to meet Melia’s. There was a newfound determination in those grey eyes and frankly shocked her. This new version of Melia was far more assertive than she was months ago.

“And that’s more than enough. We’ll get stronger, but we have to keep trying, Alice. Like how you kept trying to find me and go against Team Xen even when I was ‘dead.’”

“How did you…”  

“Come, let’s take your frustrations out with a Pokemon battle.”

She was no fool to notice the change of subject. Alice sighed to herself and resigned to it anyway.

* * *

 

The battle ended in her favour, as usual. Though there were too many close calls for Alice to feel comfortable with. The adrenaline from the battle did stimulate her senses just a little and offered a distraction to far more dark and depressing thoughts. But now that the battle had ended and the adrenaline was fading away, Alice fell back down from her high.

“I expected as much… Looks like I’ll have to improve more.” Melia muttered to herself as she recalled her last Pokemon and left it in the healing station.

Alice did the same with her team. The victory was hard earned and they deserved their rest for now. Before she could take her leave, probably back to her room to sulk for the rest of the day, she felt Melia grab her wrist and dragged her towards the deck.

“H-Hey, wait! What are you doing?!”

“Going out to the deck! You’re coming along too.”

“Why?”

She had trouble keeping up with the fast pace at which Melia was going, and almost slammed into the younger girl the moment she stopped in her tracks.

The blonde looked at her weirdly, dropping that serious façade that she put up around others. A frown formed on her lips, and her brows furrowed. The worried look didn’t stay long, however. Her expression softens and her grip slackens to almost a caress.

She lets go of Alice’s hand and the two just stood near the entrance to the decks.

“Even the hardest workers deserve some rest, you know?”

“Melia…”

“I missed you. I missed all of you during the time I was gone.”

Alice didn’t know what to do with the confession. In fact, she didn’t even know how to begin her response. Instead, she purses her lips and decides to keep quiet once more.

“It was hard, going through what I had to go through. And it’s going to be harder from here on forth.”

Melia took a step forward.

“But we have so much to fight for, don’t we, Alice?”

_Do we?_

“For the friends that we’ve made along the way,”

_Who?_

“For the people who we have yet to save,”

_They never helped._

“For each other.”

_I don’t know who I am._

“At least we have each other in this.” Melia wrapped her arms around Alice’s torso, pulling the latter into a tight hug.

“I…I’ve missed you too.”

No, that was a weird thing to say at this point. But that got a laugh out of Melia at least.

“We can do this, as long as we’re together.”

Somehow, she felt like they’ve met before — in a different time and perhaps a different lifetime.

"I trust you." 


End file.
